The Alternative Story
by TheHeartlessNukia
Summary: I'm A, no one really knows about my past and in ways that's not a bad thing. But now I believe it's time to tell you about how I met L, became best friends with Beyond Birthday and SJ. Then how I followed them to Los Angeles and watched over them from a far in secret while I lied to L about Beyond Birthday's whereabouts.
1. Opening

**Hey, TheHeartlessNukian**

 **I began writing this fanfiction back in 2013, so it feels like the right time for me to continue it and tell you about A's past. Beyond Birthday will be in this story too, you'll get to see how their friendship blossomed from childhood until B becomes the Serial Killer we all love and know. I'll be showing A's side of the story this time, who knows what will happen and I hope it makes some kind of sense.**

 **I have issues with my writing skills sometimes, bad reviews kill my creativity! So if you don't like this fanfiction, then don't read it.**

 **I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter of A's story**

* * *

 **Chapter 1!**

 **Opening**

My name is Aiden Michael Tayler, I was born on the 13th of October 1984 and I guess you can say my favorite treat is toffee. I lived with my Mum Lily Marie Tayler and my older Sister Samantha Maria Tayler in the town of Stafford, England. My Dad, Braiden Jeffrey Tayler walked out on me and my family when I was just 3 years old. I don't really remember much about him, but I do remember him being very tall with short blonde hair and he had bright blue eyes just like mine. But I was 3 years old at the time, I could say that everybody was taller than me back then.

My life was pretty much normal, I had a lot of fun when I was kid. I laughed with my family, we had the most amazing family days out and holidays. I owned the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Cawabunga Carl Party Van, I played Super Nintendo with my big Sister on weekends and I had the most awesome pet German Shepherd dog in all of the world. I loved the fact that it was just the four of us all the time, I was a happy little boy and I guess I could say my life was good.

Then it all changed for me one awful night in October 1992, it's still freshly in my mind like it happened yesterday. My family got cruelly taken away from me by a murderer known as the Midnight Slasher, the events I saw unfold that night haunt me still to this very day. I guess you could say the night my family got taken away from me meant my normal life was over, nothing would ever be the same for me again.

I know they say everyone as their life's mapped out in front of them, we all have a beginning and we all have an end. But I've always felt the new life I was given after my family died wasn't the life I wanted to lead and thinking about it now it must have just been some form of cruel fate.

It all began with my Sister's Rubik cube, I was playing with it while I was sitting alone in a interview room at the Police Station in my home town of Stafford. It had been a few hours since my family had been murdered, I was told that I was the only living witness to be left behind by the Midnight Slasher. Apparently that had never happened before because no witnesses were ever left behind, they said my life would be in danger from now on.

I remember getting told that I was a important witness to the Midnight Slasher Case, they said my statement would be very helpful to the case. I was told I was going to be interviewed by a great detective from Winchester, I remember thinking at the time why a great detective was coming so far to see little old me. I mean I was a 8 year old boy, the only living witness in the Midnight Slasher Case to survive an encounter with the murderer. It was extremely daunting to me, I was scared and I had no idea what was going on. Hell, I was just a kid after all!

I remember hearing the door to the interview room opening, the door made a loud creaking noise which caught my attention right away and made me look up from my Sister's Rubik cube. That's when I first met him, the man who would change my life forever and in ways I'm quite grateful that I met him. He stood in the doorway of the interview room, he was quite tall with dark messy hair that covered up his eyes and his standing posture was terrible.

I watched him walk into the interview room, he perch himself on a chair across from me at the table and put his thumb to his lips. He wore a long white sleeved shirt with blue baggy jeans, he stared at me with his dark eyes as he chewed at his thumbnail. I still remember his dark eyes, it felt like they were searching every inch of my soul.

But before I begin my story I want to go back to the beginning, I want to tell you how I got away from the Midnight Slasher and the events of that night before I met him. The man who changed my life forever, the man known as L.


	2. Losing Everything

**Hey, TheHeartlessNukian**

 **I began writing this fanfiction back in 2013, so it feels like the right time for me to continue it and tell you story about A's past. Beyond Birthday will be in this story too, you'll get to see how their friendship blossomed from childhood until B becomes the Serial Killer we all love and know. I'll be showing A's side of the story this time, who knows what will happen and I hope it makes some kind of sense.**

 **I have issues with my writing skills sometimes, so if you don't like this fanfiction then don't read it. Bad reviews kill my creativity!**

 **I updated this pretty quickly I think, but I'm on a roll and I guess that's a good thing lol This chapter is sad, I just hope it makes some sense and you will learn what happened to A's family. This chapter is very long, I kind of got carried away and I enjoyed writing it lol Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

 **Chapter 2!**

* * *

It was Saturday, my favorite day of the week. All me and my Sister did on weekends was play video games and eat loads of sweets until we felt sick. I was lying on my stomach on my Sister's bed as I ate my favorite treat, I loved toffee with a passion. I like how the texture of the toffee felt in my mouth, so creamy and chewy. I loved the sugar rush they gave me too, I have no idea where my taste developed for them came from because no one else in my family liked them. My Mum always joked that my teeth would fall out one day if I wasn't careful or I would develop diabetes from the amounts of toffee I ate, but I took no notice of her because she's not the boss of me.

" What does Mum know anyway?" I quietly asked myself as I unwrapped my last toffee and popped it into my mouth. " It's my body after all, I can do what I want with it!"

" Did you say something Aidy?" I heard my Sister ask. " If so can you speak up just a little bit, I can't hear what you're moaning about from where I am sitting..."

I smiled as looked over at my Sister sitting in front of her medium-sized pink television, she was playing on her Super Nintendo again. I have to admit it, she's a pretty good gamer for a girl. She could even beat me at Mario Kart and she had completed Yoshi's Island after 2 weeks. I sat up on the bed, I put all of my empty toffee wrappers back into my paper bag and hid the bag underneath my Sister's bed. She asked me again what I was moaning about with a smile, I told her it was nothing as I slid from her bed.

" What are you playing?" I asked.

" Super Mario World, do you fancy a 2 player game with me?" She asked, she pulled her legs to her chest and looked over her shoulder at me with a smile." I'll go easy on you this time in case you go crying to Mum again about losing, so do you want to play? Sammy versus Aidey, the winner get's the last jam doughnut!"

" You're on!" I smiled.

" Bring it on then little Brother!" She chuckled.

I sat down next to her, she handed me her game-pad and I watched her grab her second game-pad from in front of her Super Nintendo. I love playing video games with my Sister, she maybe 4 years older than me but she always found time to hangout with me. It's moments like these I will always treasure, my Mum always tells me to spend as much time with my Sister as I can before she gets an interest in boys. Apparently Sister's are important, but sometimes I don't agree with my Mum when Sammy wrestles me to the ground in front of my friends and calls me baby Brother.

I looked up at my Sister sitting next to me, I watched her run her fingers through her long blonde hair and let it fall over her right shoulder. My Sister Samantha looked a lot like my Mum, yet she had the same bright blue coloured eyes as me and not brown eyes like my Mum. I turned my attention back to the television, I better concentrate on the game before she starts yelling at me.

" So Aidy, are you sleeping in your secret base tonight?" She asked while she chewed at her bottom lip and repeatedly pressed the A button on her game-pad as she glared at her television." Or should I just say the backyard's crappy shed, I've got no idea why you like sleeping in there..."

" Yep, me and Maxwell are going to sleep in there tonight..." I replied with a chuckle as my Sister swore at Bowser in his clown ship." Why don't you come and sleep in my secret base with us, it could be fun. We can tell scary stories and eat marshmallows, I bet Mum would make us some hot chocolate if I asked her nicely..."

" I don't think so Aidy, I've got homework to do tonight. Maybe next Saturday though, I promise we'll have a little more sibling time together next weekend..." She replied. " Also I've got issues with spiders, that shed is like a spider magnet and Maxwell is kind of gassy right now..."

" Cool, I'd like that very much..." I smiled as I quickly pointed toward the television and shouted." Oh Sammy watch out! Bowser is going to start bouncing in his clown ship! You need to dodge him!"

Sammy squealed as Mario got crushed underneath Bowser's clown ship, I watched her throw her game-pad down on the floor in frustration. I laughed at her as she crossed her arms and pouted over it, she was such a sore loser. She looked at me sitting next to her, I licked my tongue out her and she smirked at me. She got up from the floor and stretched her arms above her head with a yawn, I guess gaming time is over for now.

" I can't fucking believe it!" She said with a sigh." That's the fifth time Bowser as killed me today! Come on Aidy, let's get some ice cream and watch television or something for the rest of the afternoon before Mum gets home from work..."

" I want mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sauce and squirty cream!" I smiled as I jumped up from the floor and wrapped my arms around my Sister's waist." Also peanuts and smarties, I want a sugar overdose!"

" Anything for you little Brother, that sounds like a chocolate overdose waiting to happen..." She smiled as she ran her fingers through my hair." I'm in for that chocolate overdose, let's make a Tayler Surprise!"

" Cool! I love Tayler Surprises!" I smiled." I think Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is on now, can we watch it?"

" Of course, it's my favorite show after all... " She replied. " But you can't tell anyone that I told you and that includes Maxwell, that damn dog knows more secrets than anyone around here..."

" I'll take the secret to my grave with me, I'm going to let Maxwell in now for a while before Mum gets home..." I smiled and pulled myself away from her. " He need's to have his dinner, I bet he's hungry..."

" Poor Maxwell, I bet he's starving right now..." She sighed, she took hold of my hand and led me out of her bedroom." I'll get us the ice cream while you feed Maxwell, I may even see if there is any strawberry jelly left over from your birthday 2 days ago..."

" I think Mum ate the last of it yesterday, she was hungry after her hospital shift..." I said while I walked down the staircase with Sister." I'll go and get Maxwell now, I hope it's not raining!"

Sammy let go of my hand as we stopped at the bottom of the staircase, I watched her walk through the kitchen's doorway and I followed after her. She switched on our Mum's little portable radio on the counter side and opened the fridge's door wide as she tapped her foot to a song playing on the radio. I smiled to myself as I walked over to the kitchen's back door, I turned the key in the door and opened the it. I was greeted by Maxwell sitting by the back door, he was a big German Shepherd dog with a fluffy tail and stinky breath. I patted his head and told him he could come in now, he was a good dog. I laughed when he rushed through the doorway, he hurried over to his silver food bowl in the kitchen and barked a few times as he chased his tail.

" I guess you're really hungry, I'll get you some dog food..." I smiled.

I watched Maxwell sit down by his bowl as he wagged his tail and tilted his head, he's so funny. I closed the kitchen's back door, I locked the door and then walked over to the kitchen cupboard where we kept his dog food. I took a box of dry dog food from the cupboard, I walked over to Maxwell's bowl and filled it up with food. I placed the box of dry dog food on the counter side, I watched Maxwall hungry eating his dog food as I leaned back on the counter.

" You're greedy, bon appetite monsieur doggy poops..." I said.

" Bon travail!" Laughed Sammy as she squirted some cream over the ice cream and then grabbed a hand full of chopped nuts from a blue bowl on the counter side. " So you're learning French in school now, how's that going?"

" Pretty good, I'm top in my Maths class now..." I replied." And I'm also top in English class too, I think Mum will be very please with my progress when she goes to my next parent's evening appointment..."

" That's excellent, well done Aidey!" She smiled and picked both of the bowls full of ice cream up from the counter side." I'm proud of you little Brother, I do believe you've got a very bright future ahead of you. Also if you become rich, I want you to buy me and Mum a house by the beach in Los Angeles. I'm talking about all the works here, including a swimming pool and a private cruise liner. Oh, I also want a private butler and an ice cream store too!"

I smirked to myself as I looked down at the kitchen floor, my Sister is such a dreamer. She wants to live in Los Angeles one day when she grows up, My Mum said she wouldn't mind going to America and leaving all of her problems behind in Stafford. But I'm happy here as long as I've got my family with me, my home town isn't that bad.

" Sure, anything you want and that even includes swimming suit..." I chuckled.

" I'll hold you to that one, you've just dug your own grave..." She smirked." Turn the radio off and get your butt into the living room! These Tayler Surprises ain't going to eat themselves, so hurry up before they melt!"

I watched my Sister leave the kitchen, I switched the radio off and made my way to the living room with Maxwell following close behind me. I climbed onto the old flowered sofa and leaned back on it. I patted the empty space on the sofa next to me, I told Maxwell up and grabbed a brown cushion from the sofa. Maxwell jumped onto the sofa next to me and sat down. He sniffed the side of my head and licked my cheek, I told him to stop with a laugh. I rubbed his ear as I chuckled, he then rested his head on lap and sighed to himself. I love my dog, he's my best friend. My Sister sat down next to me on the sofa, she handed me one of the bowl's of ice cream and told me not to spill it on the sofa. I gave her a nod and spooned some of the delicious cold ice cream into my mouth. Sammy grabbed the television remote from the arm of the sofa and switched the television on. I looked at my Sister sitting next to me when she began to sing the theme tune to Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles, I listened to her sing along to the theme song.

" Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Heroes in the half shell..." Sang Sammy as she held her spoon out towards me with a smile." Ready Aidy?"

" Turtle Power!" I shouted and clinked spoons with my Sister. " Now be quiet Sammy, it's starting!"

* * *

I smiled up at my Mum as she bent down and softy kissed my forehead, she told me sweet dream with a smile. I adore my Mum, she is my everything all rolled into one. I laughed as I felt her dark brown hair brush against my cheek, I shooed her away from me and licked my tongue out at her. She treated me like a little baby sometimes, she's got to learn that I'm a big boy now. She brushed down my hair and kissed my cheek this time, she told me to be good boy for her while I was sleeping in my secret base.

" Be carefully Aidan, if the wind changes your cute little face will stick like that forever..." She smiled

" I think it would be an improvement, I mean he looks like duckling and he walks like a duckling..." Chuckled Sammy from the kitchen table as she did her homework." We could use him as a scarecrow for your flower bed then, what do you think? That's unless the boogeyman doesn't get him first, I hear he's fond of little blonde-haired boys..."

" Shut up Sammy, I know that's a lie!" I frowned.

" Samantha, will you just carry on doing your homework and leave your Brother alone..." She smiled as she ruffled up my hair and then walked over to the kitchen's sink." It's nearly 9pm, so bath and bed after your homework young lady. You've both got to be up early for church tomorrow, I'm helping out with the bake sale tomorrow to help raise money for the children's ward at the hospital..."

" But Mum, I planned to watch some horror films on television tonight!" Whined Sammy. " I'll be the only kid at school on Monday who hasn't watched the horror fest they are having on channel four tonight, please Mum!"

I watched my Mum and Sister arguing for a while, I hated when they fought over stupid little things. I mean it's just a few horror films after all, it wouldn't hurt if she watch at least one before bed. I slightly shook my head to myself as I walked over to the kitchen's back door, I opened it wide and Maxwell rushed past me. I closed the door behind me and walked along the pathway that led to my secret base at the bottom of the garden.

" Come on Maxwell!" I yelled as I open the door to the shed and look back at my dog sniffing around some bushes near the backyard's gate." Bedtime! Maxwell! Come on boy!"

I frowned slightly as I watched Maxwell barking, he sat down in front of the wooden backyard's gate and growled. It wasn't like Maxwell to behave oddly like this before his bedtime, maybe it was Ruby the cat again. The fat ginger cat that always teased my poor Maxwell, she was my next door neighbour's cat. She always ate Maxwell's food if my Mum put it outside for him in the mornings before she left for work, no wonder he's always hungry.

" Maxwell!" I yelled." Come on boy!"

Maxwell looked over at me for a moment before he turned his attention back the the gate, he began to bark again at the gate and scratched at it with his paws. I yelled at him again and called him a stupid dog this time, I have no idea what's wrong with him. I patted my knee as I whistled to him, it wasn't long before he came running over to me. He jumped up at me as he licked my face, I laughed at him and told him to get down.

" Silly Maxwell, ignore that fat greedy cat..." I laughed.

I looked over at the kitchen's window and waved to my Mum as she closed the kitchen's window. She waved back at me, she blew me a kiss and mouthed I love you baby. I pulled a face at her and watched her tie her shoulder length hair up into a bun. I love my Mum, but blowing kisses is really gross. I opened my base's door, I watched Maxwell walked inside of the shed and I waved to my Mum again before I closed the shed's door behind me.

* * *

I let out a moan as I felt something wet on my cheek, I opened one of eyes and saw Maxwell whining next to my ear. I push him away from me with a sigh, I sat up in my blue sleeping bag and rubbed at my eyes. I picked my blue plastic torch up from the floor, I switched it on and shone it's light onto my dog. I watched him whining for a few moments, he seemed stressed out for some reason.

" What is it boy?" I asked." Do you need to pee?"

Maxwell walked over to the shed's door, he scratched at it with one of his paws as he whined. I unzipped my sleeping bag and crawled out of it, I wonder what's wrong with him I thought to myself as I got up from the floor. I yawned loudly as I walked over to the shed's door, I slowly opened it and peeped my head around the door as I shivered, damn it was cold outside. The garden was quiet and dark, it looked very creepy at night. I looked up at the night sky, I saw many twinkling stars and the moon was full tonight.

" Go on then boy, just be quick before my toes turn into ice cubes..." I yawned.

I watched my dog rush out of the shed, he ran towards the back door of my house and began to bark. I told him no as I chased after him, but I stopped dead when I noticed the back door to the kitchen was wide open. This was really odd, my Mum always made sure that the door was closed before she went to bed. She never left the door wide open unless we were playing in the garden in the day time, the only time the back door was unlocked was when I was camping out. This is very strange indeed, she would never leave the door wide open like this when I was camping out in the shed.

" Mum, are you there?" I whispered.

I slowly walked through the doorway of the kitchen's back door, the room was dark and silent. I shone my torch light around the kitchen as I walked through it, everything seemed normal in here. I stopped in the doorway that lead into the hallway and noticed a flicking light coming from the small gap underneath the living room's door. I slowly walked over to the living room's door, I held my breath as I reached for the door handle, I slowly opened the door and peeped my head around it.

" Mummy, are you there?" I whispered.

I noticed a broken lamp on the floor near the sofa chair, I gulped as I stepped into the living room. That's when I saw my Mum, she was lying on her back with her hand on her chest. Her brown eyes were wide open, she was staring up at the ceiling with strange expression on her face. Strands of her dark brown hair were stuck to her cheeks, she was so still and pale. I hurried over to her, I knelt down next to her and checked for her pulse. I bit at my bottom lip when I released she had no pulse, my Mum was dead.

I tried to hold back my tears as I placed my torch down on the floor next to my Mum, I quickly got up from the floor when I noticed some blood seeping through her once white blouse. This can't be happening I thought to myself as I slowly backed away from my Mum's body, it's just a horrible dream. Any moment now she will get up of the floor and laugh at me saying it was just a joke, it as to be a stupid little twisted joke. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a blood curdling scream come from upstairs, I hurried out of the living room and looked up the dark staircase.

" Samantha!" I yelled.

I quickly ran up the staircase without a second thought, I got to the top of the stairs and ran along the landing towards my Sister's bedroom. I stopped dead when I saw Samantha holding onto the door frame of her bedroom, she was screaming and telling me to run. I took a step forward towards her bedroom, but I stopped when I saw a man dress in a long black leather coat appear behind my Sister. She let out scream as he pulled her back into her bedroom, I hurried along the landing and ran into her room. I grabbed hold of the man's arm, I pulled at him and kicked his leg as hard as I could while I yelled at him.

" No!" I yelled." Let my Sister go, please no!"

The man let go of my Sister, he roughly grabbed hold of my arm and threw me hard against the wall. I heard my Sister yelling, I quickly go up from the floor and let out a sob as I wiped something wet away from my cheek. I saw my Sister being dragged by her hair across the floor of her bedroom, she was struggling and screaming my name. Her yellow kitty nightie was covered in blood, her bright blue eyes were wide with fear as she looked over at me.

" Aidy, run!" She screamed.

I did what she said, I hurried out of her bedroom and cried when I heard her scream out in pain. I ran back along the landing and back down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen and out of the back door. I quickly opened the wooden backyard's gate, I ran along the dark pathway that led towards the front garden of my house. I looked over my shoulder as I ran, that's when I saw my family's murderer. The man dressed in the long black leather coat with a black hat on his head, the bogeyman. I ran towards the iron gate of my front garden, I yelled for help and screamed as loud as I could while I ran.

" Help me!" I cried.

I felt myself being lifted up from the ground, the man had caught me. He roughly threw me down onto the grass, he placed his hand on my stomach and cruelly soothed me with some strange foreign words. I struggled with all of my might, but he was too strong for me. I watched him pull a knife from the inside of his long black leather coat, my eyes grew wide when I saw blood dipping from the knife's blade.

" No! Please!" I cried." Don't hurt me!"

" It only hurts if you struggle..." Said the man quietly as he raise the knife above his head." You were born in sin, you shall be cleansed..."

I tightly closed my eyes as I sobbed, I waited for the feeling of the blade cutting into my skin. I yelled once again and called for help, but then I heard a low growl. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Maxwell running towards the man as he barked. He jumped at the man and bit at his wrist, I yelled and encouraged my dog to keep going by telling him he was a good boy. But without warning I saw the man raise his knife again, I yelled at Maxwell to stopped. But all I could do was helplessly watch my poor dog being stabbed in the chest, I let out a cry as I heard my dog yelp.

" Maxwell!" I cried.

The man pulled his knife from my dog's chest, he looked down at me and that's when I saw his eyes. He had dark dead eyes, he was not human. I couldn't see his face probably, his mouth was covered by a red scarf. I sobbed as I shuffled away from him, he got up from the grass and wiped my dog's blood away from his knife with his gloved hand. The man towered over me, he was so tall. I watched him look towards my neighbor's house, he sighed deeply and looked back down at me.

" Today is your lucky day..." Said the man quietly. " May god have mercy on your soul..."

I watched the man hurry past me, he jumped over the iron gate and disappeared into the darkness of the night. I heard sirens in the distance and now all of the houses in my street were lit up with lights. I was safe I thought to myself as I wiped my tears away from my cheeks, the police were coming to help me. But what about my Mum and Sister? They were to late, they can't be saved now. I looked over at Maxwell lying on the grass, his breathing was heavy and he was whimpering. I crawled over to him and placed my hand on his chest. His fur felt wet, I gently stroked him and told him he was a very brave boy, but he answered me with a whimper. I comforted him as best as I could, I kissed his head and said goodbye to him.

" It's okay Maxwell, you're a good boy and I love you..." I softly said and wiped some tears away from my cheek as I let out a quiet sob." Good boy, you're my best friend and thank you for saving me. You're such a brave boy, thank you..."

I watched as Maxwell's breathing got shallow, I continued to stroke him and I sobbed as my brave dog took his last few breaths. I rested my forehead on Maxwell's side and cried uncontrollably into his fur, this as to be a bad dream. I want my Mum, I want to wake up and play video games with my Sister again. I want to cuddle up with Maxwell on the sofa while I watch Saturday morning cartoons, please let me wake up.

" Son, are you okay?" I heard a man's voice saying to me." Are you hurt?"

I looked up from Maxwell's side, I saw a Policeman crouched on the other side of my dog's body. I shook my head at him as I sobbed, he told me that it would all be okay. I watched as seven other Policeman rushed down the pathway towards my house's open front door, I looked back at the Policeman and held back my sobs. I sat up straight and took a few deep breaths before I answered his question.

" M-my Mum and S-s-sister have been a-a-attack!" I sobbed.

" I know son, your neighbour called us. My name is PC Martin Jones, I'm here to look after you..." He said with kind smile." I need you to come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe. I'm afraid to say that I will need to ask you some questions. Do you understand?"

I watched the Policeman get up from the grass, he held his hand out towards me and asked me again if I understood him. I gave him a slight nod as I took hold of his hand, he helped me up from the grass and told me that it's all over now. I was led away from Maxwell's body by my hand, I walked with the Policeman as he led me to his Police car near a lamppost in my street. He opened the back door of the car for me, he placed his hand on my shoulder and spoke quietly to me.

" Do you need any help getting into the back of my car?" He asked.

I shook my head at him, I climbed into the back of the Police car and covered up my mouth as I cried into my hands. He gently put the seat-belt over me and clipped it into the seat-belt's buckle, he soothed me and told me again that everything would be okay. He also told me I was safe now, he said they would catch the man who hurt my family as I closed my eyes. I felt something being covered over me, I opened my eyes and looked down at myself to see Martin's Police jacket was covered over me. I looked up at him with a sniffle, I spoke quietly to him as I wiped some more of my tears away from my right cheek.

" My name is Aiden, Aiden Michael Tayler..." I said.

" Nice to meet you Aiden..." He said with a kind smile." Now sit tight, you'll be at the Police Station before you know it.."

I gave him a nod of my head as I watched him close the back door of the Police car, he walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door to the driver's side. He got into the Police car, I watched him close the car door and put his seat-belt on. I looked through the window of the car at my house, I guess this place is not my home anymore. It's just a house of full of bloody nightmares and broken dreams. My happy home is no more, I'm all alone now. My Mum, Sammy and Maxwell are gone. I don't have anyone else left in this world, I've got nothing. My Dad didn't want me, he left because he couldn't cope with family life anymore. The Police car pulled away from my house, I looked over my shoulder and sobbed quietly to myself.

" Goodbye..." I whispered.


	3. The Boy

**Hey, TheHeartlessNukian**

 **I began writing this fanfiction back in 2013, so it feels like the right time for me to continue it and tell you story about A's past. Beyond Birthday will be in this story too, you'll get to see how their friendship blossomed from childhood until B becomes the Serial Killer we all love and know. I'll be showing A's side of the story this time, who knows what will happen and I hope it makes some kind of sense.**

 **I have issues with my writing skills sometimes, so if you don't like this fanfiction then don't read it. Bad reviews kill my creativity!**

 **I updated this pretty quickly I think, but I'm on a roll and I guess that's a good thing lol This chapter is sad, I just hope it makes some sense and you will learn what happened to A's family. This chapter is very long, I kind of got carried away and I enjoyed writing it lol Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3!**

I looked through the window of the Police car as Martin drove me to the Police Station, it was still dark outside and my home town of Stafford was silent. I brought my knees to my chest, I sighed to myself as I thought about my Mum and Samantha. Maybe it's my fault that they're dead, what if I decided not to go camping and just stayed in the house with my family. The back door would have never been left unlocked and the man dressed in the long black coat wouldn't have gotten into my house. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the Police car pulled up outside of the Police Station, the car's ignition was switched off and Martin looked at me over his shoulder with a kind smile on his face.

" We're at the Station now Aiden..." He said as he unbuckled his belt and then opened the door to his car." You'll be safe here, I'll arrange for you to get a change of clothes and something warm to drink..."

I watched Martin get out of his car, he walked around to the side of the car where I was sitting and opened the door for me. I pulled his jacket away from me, I held his jacket towards him and he took it from my hand. He unbuckled the seat-belt for me and stepped away from the car's doorway as he smiled at me, he reassured again me that I was okay. I swung my legs out of the car and hesitated before I placed my feet down on the ground, I wasn't wearing any shoes. I must have left them in my secret base back home, that's even if I could call it home anymore. I sighed to myself as I got out of the car, I took hold of Martin's hand and he told me that I was a brave boy. He closed his car's door behind me and led me towards the entrance of the Police Station. He opened the door to the Police Station and led me inside of the building.

I looked around the reception area as I walked with Martin, it was a small room with plain white walls and grey plastic chairs lined along one side of the wall. There were also some posters suck on a bulletin board about crime prevention and community safety grants, I even saw a missing person's poster on a door. He led me over to the reception desk, there were piles of folders on it and a young blonde haired woman typing on a computer behind the desk. She looked up at us from her computer, she gave us a smile and moved her chair away from her desk.

" Hello Martin, I have been waiting for your arrival..." She said.

" Hello Rachel..." He said while he took his Police cap off and hung his Police jacket over the pile of folders on the desk." I'm here with Aiden Tayler, he's been brought into Police custody until the detective who wants to interview him gets here. I need someone to look after him and find him some clean clothes as well. You know the procedure, keep an eye on this young boy at all times..."

" I understand, he'll be safe with me..." She nodded.

I watched as Rachel got up from her chair behind the desk, she picked the telephone's receiver from the telephone and dialed a number. She spoke to someone over the telephone, I heard her mention my name and ask for room six to be quickly prepared for my visit. After she had finished talking on the telephone, she walked around the desk to me and crouched in front of me. She gave me a smile as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, she glanced up at Martin standing next to me and offered me her hand.

" Hello there Aiden, my name is Rachel and I'm going to look after you..." She softly said. " I would you like to come with me, I'll find you some clean clothes to wear and maybe something hot for you to drink. Do you understand me?"

I looked down at my racing car pajamas as I itched my cheek, there were blood stains smeared across my top. I heard Rachel ask me again if I understood her, I gave her nod and let go of Martin's hand. She took hold of my hand as she got up from the floor, she told Martin that the governor wanted to see him. Martin said goodbye to me, I watched him disappear through some double doors behind the reception desk. I looked up at Rachel standing in front of me, she gave a smile and began to lead me towards a side door near a vending machine.

" Come on little man, it's okay..." Said Rachel softly." We'll get you cleaned up, you'll be fine with me..."

I gave her a slight nod of my head as she opened the side door, she led me through the doorway and walked me along a corridor to another door. She led me into the room, there was shower and pile of plastic bags on a plastic chair. She let go of my hand and closed the door behind us, she then told me to go stand near the chair. I did as she asked and walked over to the chair. I watched her walk over to me, she took a large white t-shirt from the chair and one of the plastic bags.

" Okay sweetie, now I need you to take off your pajamas and put them into this plastic bag..." She said and held the plastic bag towards me." We've got to preserve any DNA that was left behind by the assailant, I know this will be hard for you. We will also need to take swabs from your mouth so we will be able to eliminate your DNA from your clothes, I promise I will be gentle and quick..."

I took the plastic bag from her hand, I knew what she was talking about when she said eliminate your DNA from your clothes. I've heard it mentioned so many times in crime movies and shows, it's so the victim's DNA can be ruled out when they examine my clothes. I sighed as I pulled my top over my head and put it in the plastic bag. I then removed my pajama bottoms, she held another bag towards me and I quickly stuffed them in the other bag. She took the other plastic bag from me and handed me the large white t shirt, the shirt was really big. She apologized to me about the size of the shirt, she told me that they didn't really have children's clothes in the Police Station.

I quickly put the large shirt on and looked down at myself with sigh, it looked like a dress. It was huge on me, hopefully no one will think I'm a girl. But I guess it's better than just standing around in my underpants I thought to myself as I crossed my arms. I let Rachel take the DNA swabs from my mouth, she then wrote my details down on some papers and placed all of the plastic bags on a metal tray. I looked down at me bare feet as I chewed at my bottom lip, I was beginning to feel cold now.

" Oh what's this?" I heard Rachel ask" Does this toy belong to you?"

I looked up from the floor at her, she was holding a Rubik's cube in her hand. I gave her nod as I told her it was mine, I remembered Sammy giving it to me a few hours ago before she was taken away from me. I must have put it in my pajama pocket before I fell asleep in my secret base, I'm surprised that it hadn't fallen from my pocket. I told her that it belonged to my Sister, her face sadden as I took my Sister's Rubik's cube from her hand and then held it close to my chest. I felt a tear rolling down my left cheek, I quickly wiped them away and cleared my throat.

" It's okay little lad, come with me now. I'll take you to the Interview Room you'll be questioned in and get you something warm to drink..." She said softly with a smile." Would you like anything to eat?"

I shook my head at her, I've got more important things on my mind right now than food. I'm more worried about what will happen to me now since my family have been taken away from me. Rachel took hold my hand, she led me out of the room with the plastic bags and walked me back down the corridor. She stopped at another door and opened it wide.

" Take a seat in here Aiden, I'll be back in a while with a warm drink for you..." She said as she let go of my hand." We've hot chocolate, tea, coffee or hot milk. What would you like to drink?"

I stepped into the Interview Room, there was a table and two chairs in the middle of the room. I looked over at the far wall of the room, there was a medium sized two-way mirror. I'm not stupid, I've watched enough crime movies to know someone is probably watching me from another room on the other side of that the mirror. I felt Rachel touch my shoulder, I looked up at her and sighed deeply to myself.

" Aiden, what would you like to drink?" She asked.

" Hot milk please..." I replied.

I walked towards the table in the middle of the room and sat down on one of the chairs. I looked over at the door of the room and watched Rachel close it behind her. I pulled my knees to my chest, I rested my forehead on my knees and closed my eyes. I sat in silence as my thoughts ran through my head about my family, I saw my Mum sitting with Sammy on our old sofa in the living room watching some girly films on the television and how I use to switched the films off half way through the films at the good parts. I wish I could go back to moments like those, I'm going to miss them.

It was not long before Rachel returned back to the room with a plastic cup of hot milk for me, she placed it down on the table and left me alone again in the Interview Room. I sighed to myself and gently swung my legs as I began to swivel parts of my Sister's Rubik's cube. I sat and concentrated on matching up the colours of the Rubik's cube, I'm not really sure what time it was right now. But for some strange reason it felt like I've been in this Interview Room forever, I'm getting bored now. I heard the door to the Interview Room opening, the door made a loud creaking sound which caught my attention right away and made me look up from my Rubik's cube.

I saw a teenage boy standing in the doorway of the Interview Room, he was quite tall with dark messy hair that covered up his eyes and his standing posture was weird. He seemed to be hunched over and even more weird, where were his shoes? I watched him walk into the Interview Room, he perch himself on the chair across from me at the table and put his thumb to his lips. He was wearing a long white sleeved shirt with blue baggy jeans, he stared at me with his dark eyes as he chewed at his thumbnail. His dark eyes were crazy, it felt like they were searching every inch of my soul. I swallowed hard as I looked back down at my Sister's Rubik's cube in my hands and I decided to continue to solve the colorful puzzle, anything is better than staring at this weird kid.

" I see that you enjoy a puzzle..." He said.

I sightly nodded my head as I swiveled part of the Rubik's cube, his voice sounded emotionless and bored. He kind of looked like a Panda, pale skin and dark circles underneath his eyes. Maybe he was one of though's hybrids I learnt about in Science class at school. Like Zeedonk, a cross between a Zebra and a Donkey.

" I always found the Rubik's cube to be quite logical, matching different colors through turning parts of a square. It's quite challenging to a normal mind..." I heard him say." Yet I see you've solved three of the colors of the Rubik's cube so far, now I'm wondering what is your method in solving the last part of the puzzle..."

I glanced up from my Rubik's cube at the messy dark-haired boy, he seemed to have some kind of intelligence even if he looked like a panda and what's with the thumbnail chewing? A childish bad habit I guess, I turned my attention back to my Rubik's cube and continued to solve the puzzle.

" Memory, it's a memory game after all..." I replied.

" Memory?" He asked.

" My Sister once told me the way to solve puzzles is to memorize the patterns, if you know the method of the puzzle then you'll have no problems solving it..." I replied as I placed the Rubik's cube down on the table in front of me with a sniffle." It's very easy when you understand the problem, it's a piece of cake..."

" Impressive..." He said." You seen to have some intelligence, I believe you should accompany me and my assistant Watari to the Hotel we are staying in. I do believe that there is a 5% chance that you may be useful in my investigation..."

I watched him step down from his chair, he walked around the table and stopped next to my chair. He picked my Rubik's cube up from the table and analyzed the Rubik's cube. I looked down at my lap with a sigh, do I really want to go to a Hotel with two complete strangers? And what did he mean by I would be useful to his investigation? I know he wants to interview me, but I don't even know his name or even if I'll be safe with this guy.

" I know the situation you are in is quite daunting, you are a 8 year old boy who just lost his family in a tragic way..." He said. " I too lost my family in a tragic way..."

I looked up at the dark-haired boy, he looked like he was deep in thought. Now I'm wondering about how he lost his family, when he said tragic way does it mean his family was also taken away from him cruelly to? After a while he placed my Sister's Rubik's cube down on the table, he put his hands in his blue baggy jean pockets and looked over at the two-way mirror.

"Aiden, will you accompany me and my assistant Watari to the Hotel?" He asked. " You will be safe in my custody..."

" I guess..." I replied.

"Watari, I'm ready to leave now..." He said.

" Oh course sir, I will be with you in two seconds..." Answered a male's voice.

I jumped up from my chair as I heard a male's voice fill the Interview Room, I guess someone was watching me after all from behind that mirror. The dark-haired boy looked down at me and stared at me with his dark eyes, he put his finger tip to his lips with a small smile on his face. He looked amused by my reaction, he's not a normal person.

" Don't forget your Rubik's cube, I do believe it holds some form of importance to you. It would be a pity if it got left behind in this room..." He said as he turned his attention to the door of the room and watched it open." We will be leaving right away, please be quick..."

I quickly grabbed my Sister's Rubik's cube from the table, I held it to my chest and looked over at the door. An old man with grayish-white hair and blue eyes walked into the room. He was dressed smartly in a black suit and wore glasses, he had a kind smile on his face.

" The car is ready sir..." Said the old man.

" Thank you Watari..." He said as he looked back down at me." Are you ready Aiden?"

" Can I ask you question please before we leave this room?" I asked.

" Yes, what is your question Aiden?" He asked." Please be quick, time is running out..."

" What's your name?" I asked.

I watched as the dark-haired boy turned his gaze away from me, he began to walk towards the door of the room. He stopped in the doorway of the room and looked at me over his shoulder with a small smile appearing underneath his thumb. He stared at me for a moment before he decided to talk to me, it looked like he was thinking my question through before he answered it.

" My name is L..." He said.

What a weird name I thought to myself as I watched him leave the Interview Room, I looked over at this Watari person. He smiled kindly at me as he put his hat on his head, he then held his hand out towards me and told me not to worry. I walked over to him and took hold of his hand, he led me out of the room as he spoke to me.

" You will be safe with me and L..." He smiled." Also you will be much more comfortable in the Hotel room than this Interview Room, I ensure you will be safe with us..."


	4. Questioning

**Hey, TheHeartlessNukian**

 **I began writing this fanfiction back in 2013, so it feels like the right time for me to continue it and tell you story about A's past. Beyond Birthday will be in this story too, you'll get to see how their friendship blossomed from childhood until B becomes the Serial Killer we all love and know. I'll be showing A's side of the story this time, who knows what will happen and I hope it makes some kind of sense.**

 **I have issues with my writing skills sometimes, so if you don't like this fanfiction then don't read it. Bad reviews kill my creativity!**

 **I updated this pretty quickly I think, but I'm on a roll and I guess that's a good thing lol This chapter is sad, I just hope it makes some sense and you will learn what happened to A's family. This chapter is very long, I kind of got carried away and I enjoyed writing it lol Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4!**

I had been lying on the king sized bed in the hotel's bedroom which seemed like hours to me now, I had tried to sleep but the images of my Sister covered in blood kept flashing into my mind, her screams and crying were edged into my memory. I wish I could have done something to save her, but I'm nothing but a useless child.

I rolled over onto my side and closed my eye tightly, my head was such a mess right now. My Sister must have been so frightened, I wish I could go back and do something to save her instead of running away like a coward. I slowly opened my eyes as some sunlight crept through a little gap in the orange coloured curtains, it must be the afternoon by now I thought to myself while I sat up in the bed.

I looked over at the bedroom's door when I heard a knock, I watched as the door slowly opened and a dim light crept into the bedroom. I saw Watari standing in the doorway, he was holding a tray of food in his hand. The smell of toast filled the room, I felt my stomach grumble loudly as he walked over to the bed. He stopped next to the bed and told me that he thought I would enjoy a light breakfast for my lunch, he then told me the term would be called brunch at this hour.

" Hopefully you managed to get some sleep, it's nearly 11:30am and L wishes to question you when you have eaten your brunch..." He smiled while he placed the tray of hot breakfast down on the bedside table and then picked my Sister's Rubik's cube up from the floor." We shall be waiting for you in the living room, please join us when you are ready..."

" I don't think I am that hungry..." I said.

" Nonsense my dear boy, I know young boys think with the stomach..." He said with a slight laugh. " Try and eat something for my sake, you need to keep up your strength so we can solve this case and get justice for your family..."

Watari held the Rubik's cube toward me and I took it from him, I then gave him a nodded of my head while I told him alright. He gave me a smile and walked over to the closed curtains, he then told me that some sunlight would do me some good while I ate my food. I flinched slightly as sunlight filled the room, after that Watari left the room and I took a look at what was on the tray he had left me on the bedside table.

There were eggs, bacon, toast and sausages. It was basically a full English breakfast, it smelt delicious. I felt guilty that I was hungry, but I needed to keep my strength up so I could help L out with the case. I hungrily ate the breakfast and quickly drank the glass of pure orange juice, my stomach felt so much better after I had finished the food. I got out of the bed and stretched my arms above my head, I was now ready to face the day.

I used the bathroom first before I left the hotel's bedroom, I thought I would relive myself and freshen up before I meet with L. I slowly opened the bedroom's door and peeped around it's door frame, the hotel's living room area was amazing. It looked so posh and clean, this guy must be loaded I thought to myself as I left the bedroom.

" I see that you are now awake, I've been waiting for you since the morning..." I heard L's voice say from the other side of the room. " I must say you come across quite lazy for someone who as a mind for puzzles, but they say an idle mind is devil's workshop. But I believe you possess no evil, please come and join me for some tea..."

I watched as L appeared from another room, he walked over to a white sofa chair and perched himself on it. I've got no idea what he meant by I possess no evil, but something tells me this guy is not right in the head. I closed the bedroom's door behind me and made my way over to him, hopefully I will be able to have a normal conversation with him while I stayed with him.

I sat down on the sofa near to his sofa chair and cupped my hands together while I looked at him, he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. His hair was still messy and it's making me wonder if he's even had a wash or even slept, the dark circles under his eyes told me he was a light sleeper. It wasn't long until Watari appear with a trolley, it had many desserts on it and sweets. He poured us both a teacup of tea and stood behind L's chair, he then gave me a kind smile as L began to speak with me.

"Aiden, I need to question you about the night your Mother and Sister were murdered..." Said L as he rested his finger tip against his bottom lip." But I need to you to be brave and lock away your emotions, this will be the key to our success. You have to keep your mind clear and your senses about yourself well I discuss the case with you, do you understand?"

" I guess..." I replied.

" On the 16th of October did you notice anything suspicious?" He asked.

" Well, I remember my dog Maxwell barking at the back gate before I went into my secret base for the night..." I replied quietly while I picked my teacup up from the coffee table. " He would normally come to me when I called his name, but he was acting oddly and he ignored all of my commands..."

" Interesting, I believe your dog may have been giving you a warning..." He said while his gaze turned to me. " They say animals can sense danger, he may have been warning you that The Midnight Slasher was on the other side of the gate..."

" I see..." I said.

" I believe that The Midnight Slasher may have been watching your house, yet I have my suspicions that he may have been watching each of his victim's homes before he struck..." He quietly said and picked his teacup up from the coffee table. " The Midnight Slasher chose its victims very carefully and made sure that he would remain unseen by your neighbours, but I am unsure about his motives. But I believe with your help Aiden I may gain some new insight to this case, your mind will still be fresh from yesterdays tragic events..."

" But how can I help you?" I asked. " I'm nothing but a useless kid..."

" A kid yes, but useless you are not to me. You're the only person to survive an encounter with The Midnight Slasher, this puts you in danger and it also makes you an assist to me ..." He replied while he got up from the sofa chair he had been sitting on and he then picked a photograph up from the coffee table." The Midnight Slasher is a dangerous serial killer, he must be stopped before other innocent people are slain by his unjust hands..."

" A serial killer?" I asked.

" Yes, eight people have been murdered in the past 3 weeks which now makes this person a serial killer..." He replied as he held the photograph towards me and put his thumb to his lips." Aiden, this is a photograph of the 3rd victim and I would like to ask you if you recognize this young woman in the photograph..."

I took a deep breath and took the photograph from his hand, I then carefully took a look at it. The young woman had bright green eyes, long wavy brown hair and she wore plain white dress with a silver cross necklace around her neck. I concentrated hard on the silver cross necklace, I had seen it somewhere before but I couldn't picture where it had been. My thoughts were interrupted by another photograph being placed on top of the one I had in my hand, I looked up at L and listened to him talking to me.

" This is the 5th victim of The Midnight Slasher, her name was Bethany Summers. She was a 19 years old student studying a degree in Childcare at Staffordshire University..." He said in a bored tone. " She was murdered on the 24th of September at her home after midnight just like your Mother and Sister. Her body was found in the bathroom by her 13 year old Brother next to the bathtub at 1:35pm, she must have been dead for hours before she was discovered..."

I chewed at my bottom lip as I turned my attention to the photograph of the young woman, she was wearing the same necklace like the other woman. I tried my best to try and think where I had seen that necklace before, but my memory was having trouble piecing everything together right now. I looked up at L from the photograph and watched him perch himself back on the sofa chair, he then put his thumb to his lips while he continued talking to me.

" She sustained 35 lacerations to her upper part of her torso, an artery was cut in her throat area which caused her death..." He said while his full gazed fell to me. "She was a very intelligent woman with a bright future ahead of her, she volunteered at a church called St. Chad's Church and ran a Sunday school after Sunday morning services..."

" St. Chad's Church!" I gasped.

That was it, that's where I had seen that silver cross necklace before what she was wearing in the photograph, she was mine and my Sister's Sunday School teacher. She was such a kind and funny person, she always had a smile for everyone. She even brought us homemade muffins and toffee at Christmas time, but it sadden me to know that her life was taken away from her so cruelly.

" Aiden, is there something wrong?" Asked L.

" I recognize the woman from the photograph now, she was a teacher at the Sunday School me and Sister use to go to while my Mum had tea with the parents of the other children who went to Sunday School with us..." I replied. " Father Theodore use to join the parents for afternoon tea while we attended the lessons, he would sometimes read us passages from the bible at Christmas for the children of the school..."

" I believe that you may have found a link between your family and Bethany Summers..." He said while he leaned forward and took another three photograph from the coffee table." Aiden, will you please take a look at these photographs of the three other victims of The Midnight Slasher and see if you recognize any of them in these photographs, I believe these murders may have a link with the church..."

I took the other three photographs from L's hand and looked at each of them in turn, the most sad part was that I knew them in person before they were murdered. The old woman in the first photograph I looked at was someone I once knew, she had white hair tied up into a bun with blue earrings and a silver cross necklace just like Miss Summers wore.

" I'm guessing from the sad expression on your face is that you recognize Nora Winters, she was the 2nd victim along with her husband James Arthur Winters whom was the 1st victim of The Midnight Slasher..." He said while he took one of the other photographs from my hand and held it up in front of my face." This is the 4th victim, her name was Grace Winters and as you may guess she's related to the Winters family. Grace Winters is the young Granddaughter of Nora and James Winters, she was murder because she disturbed the killer..."

I gave him a nod of my head as I looked at the girl in the photograph, she looked around my Sister's age. She had the most brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, the smile on her face told me that she was a happy soul. She also wore the same silver cross necklace as the other victims, it wasn't fair how he took so many innocent life's before their time.

" Aiden, may I ask if your Mother or your Sister had received any silver cross necklaces like that other victims in the last 3 weeks?" Asked L as he lowered the photograph from my view." I believe there is a 85% chance that there is a link between the church, the victims of The Midnight Slasher and the silver cross necklaces..."

I shrugged my shoulders at him while I slid from the sofa I had been sitting on, my mind was ready to explode. I'm a 8 year old boy involved is a murder case, I'm staying with a strange teenager and an older gentleman. This was like a endless nightmare, I wish my Mum and Sammy were here with me. I placed the photographs down on the coffee table, I then drank all of my tea and placed the empty teacup down on it's saucer on the table.

" My 85% chance just plummeted down to 70%, yet I believe the church of St. Chad's is still involved somehow with this case and I've even come to the conclusion that the Midnight Slasher may attend the church services on a Sunday..." He said as he placed the photograph he had been holding down on a pile of folders on the table and he then stepped down from the sofa chair." I need to investigate more into this church. Aiden, do you know if there is an evening services being held at the church this evening?"

" Yeah, they have services at 12pm and then at 6pm on Sundays..." I replied.

" Watari, we shall be attending church this evening with Aiden..." He said while he put his thumb to his lips and began to chew at his thumbnail." I believe that this maybe a good opportunity for the case, the trail is still fresh..."

I looked over at Watari and he said certainly while he gave him a nod of his head, he was such a loyal person to L. He then walked over to the trolley of desserts and cut slice of chocolate cake, he then placed it down on the table in front of the chair L had been sitting on. He even offered me a slice of cake and refused, I was still full from the big breakfast I had eaten not long ago.

" Watari, I believe Aiden will need a change of clothes for this evenings service..." Said L as he perched himself back on the sofa chair. " He would stick out like a sore thumb in the clothes he is wearing, the police department are not discrete when it comes to clothing..."

" I shall make some arrangements for Master Aiden, he will need some new clothes to wear if we plan to go to church this evening and maybe some other items he will need while he stays with us..." Smiled Watari.

" Yes, that sounds reasonable..." Said L.

I turned my attention to Watari and he told me he would try to find something that would suit me, I just gave him a smile and hoped he didn't buy anything horrible. He gave L a nod of his head before he made his way over to a hat stand near the hotel's room's main entrance, he then took his hat from a hat stand near the door and said goodbye to us.

" Would you care to join me for some more afternoon tea?" I heard L ask. " It would past the time while Watari is out, it would also give me the opportunely for me to question you more about the church service..."

I turned my full attention back to L and gave him a nod my head, I then sat back down on the sofa. I watched as he poured us both some fresh tea into our two empty teacups on the coffee table, he then placed the teapot back down on the table and took one sugar cube from a glass bowl near his pile of case file folders.

" Aiden, have you ever noticed anyone peculiar at the church services you have attended in the past?" He asked.

" Not really..." I replied.

" I see, this maybe a good opportunity for me to analysis people at the church service..." He said as he began to drop sugar cubes into his teacup." Aiden, can you think of anyone who attends the morning and evening services without fail on Sundays?"

I told him that I didn't know as my gaze fell to my bare feet with sighed, my mind was still fuzzy about everything. The only people I could think of who is there each Sunday without fail is Father Theodore, the flower arranger Mrs Smith and the church's organist Jack.

" Aiden..." I hear L say with a hint of boredom in his voice. " I am waiting for your answer, may I ask if you have fallen to sleep?"

" I can only think of three people from the top of my head, but one of them is a really old woman..." I replied as I looked up at him from my feet. " She wouldn't be able to hurt anyone, she's a nice and kind old lady..."

" Hmm, age is no matter... " He said as he picked his teacup from the coffee table and took a slurp of his tea." Please state their names and their roles at the church, it is important..."

" Well, there is Father John Theodore who is the vicar at St. Chad's Church..." I said while I crossed my arms and looked around the room. "Then there is Mrs Smith who is the flower arranger at the church and Jack who is the organist for the church. But Jack only plays on Sundays and Mondays, I think he works in between his church job..."

" Father John Theodore... " He said as he placed his teacup back down on the table and put his thumb to his lips." So Theodore is his surname and not his first name. I believe there maybe a chance of him becoming a suspect in this case..."

" But he's a vicar, he's a good and kind person..." I frowned.

" Sometimes the followers of god can stray from the path of righteousness..." He said.

I watched as he got up from the sofa chair, he then walked over to a window and put his hands into his jean pockets. I slid from the sofa and made my way over to him, I wanted to see what he was looking at through the window. I got onto my tiptoes as I peeped over the window sill and looked over the city of Stafford, it looked so very different from the hotel. It looked bigger and brighter from the window, I have never seen it from this view before even though I have lived in this town since I was born.

" Aiden, do you know Jack's surname?" He asked.

" No, I don't really know much about him..." I replied.

" I see..." He said with a slight smile as he looked down at me and placed his hand on my shoulder." I believe we may have found another suspect in this case, I believe with your help I will crack this case and bring The Midnight Slasher to Justice..."

I couldn't help but smile back at him, the word justice sounded good in my ears. That's what I wanted for my Mum, my Sister and the other innocent victims of The Midnight Slasher. He needed to be stopped before he destroyed any other people's life's and I will be the one who will standing in this way with L by my side.


	5. The Church

**Hey, TheHeartlessNukian**

 **I began writing this fanfiction back in 2013, so it feels like the right time for me to continue it and tell you story about A's past. Beyond Birthday will be in this story too, you'll get to see how their friendship blossomed from childhood until B becomes the Serial Killer we all love and know. I'll be showing A's side of the story this time, who knows what will happen and I hope it makes some kind of sense.**

 **I have issues with my writing skills sometimes, so if you don't like this fanfiction then don't read it. Bad reviews kill my creativity!**

 **Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5!**

I walked hand in hand with Watari up the gravelly pathway of Saint Chad's Church, it felt weird holding hands with someone I didn't even know. He told me for safety reasons that it would be better for him to hold my hand in case of an emergency or if a kidnapping attempt was made in on me. I was stopped by Watari when I got to the entrance of the church, I looked up at the big arched stain glass windows of the church and sighed to myself. The church was lit up with white lights, the colours of the stain glass windows shone brightly in the darkness of the night and organ music could be heard playing from the inside of the church.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard footsteps shuffling along the gravelly pathway, I watched as L walked towards us. He was walking in his strange way again, it's making me wonder if he's got a back problem or something. I turned my full attention back to the church and watched a few people walking through it's opened doorway, I was beginning to feel nervous about going to the evening service now.

" Aiden, I want you to analysis each person inside of the church and keep your wits about yourself..." I heard L say from next to me." I believe that there is a 75% chance that The Midnight Slasher may attend Sunday service or he maybe part of the church community in general..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

I walked between L and Watari towards the church, it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. Each step I took made me want to run back to the hotel and hide, I wasn't ready for this service at all. But I couldn't let L and Watari down, they were counting on me to help them crack the case. We walked up the stone steps together and through the wooden doorway of Saint Chad's Church. I watched as Watari removed his hat from his head, he then held his hat against his chest and smiled at Father Theodore standing at the near the end pew.

" I believe we should sit near the back of the church, I'll be able to analysis each person who enters and leaves the church..." Said L.

Watari let go of my hand while he gave a nod to L, he then walked between two pews near the back of the church and sat down. I followed after him and sat down next to him, he then gave me a blue hymn book. I watched as L perched himself next to me on the pew, he took a red lollipop from his blue jean pocket and removed the plastic wrapper from it. I noticed a few people around us giving L some funny looks, his behaviour was not appropriate in the house of God.

It was not long before the Sunday service began, the pipe organ stopped playing and the church went silent. I watched Father Theodore opened up his Bible, he placed it down on top of a large book on an gold eagle book stand and smiled while he looked around the church. Father Theodore was a kind looking man, he was tall with short dark brown hair and light green eyes. He was dressed in black and white robes with a black scarf around his neck. I listened as he spoke loud and clearly about the victims of The Midnight Slasher, it clearly had affected the whole of the community.

" Of late there's been a lot of loss in the community, it saddens me that so many people from families who have attended this church for years have been taken away so cruelly from their loved ones and left with an empty space in their life's..." He said as his gaze stop on me. " But I see that there is strength left in the ones that were left behind, they will carry on regardless and let the memories of their loved one's carry on..."

I lowered my gaze and looked down at the white hoody I was wearing, my Sister Sammy use to wear a hoody like this one before she went girly on me. It felt so weird sitting in this church without my family and giggling with my Sister as we messed around through the church service, I wish she was here with me.

I turned my full attention back to Father Theodore and watched him lighting some white candles on the Alter Table at the front of the church, he was saying a pray as he lit each one of them. I stood up with the rest of the church when I heard the organist beginning to play the pipe organ, I then listened to people around me singing a hymn to the music of the pipe organ. I noticed that L didn't stand or sing along to the hymn, he just stayed perched on the pew and ate his red lollipop. It wasn't long until the song ended and we all sat back down on the pews, then Father Theodore began to speak again.

" I would like everyone in this church to take a moment to remember our lost friends and family..." He said while he picked his Bible up from the golden eagle book stand and looked down at his book." If everyone would lower their heads and speak the Lord's Pray with me..."

I watched as people around me lowered their heads, the church went silent again and people waited for Father Theodore to begin saying the pray. I looked at L sitting next to me and frowned at him while he continued to eat his lollipop, I could hear him crunching it with his teeth. He really doesn't have any respect for anyone I thought to myself as I lowered my head and cupped my hands together, I will pray even if he doesn't.

" Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name..." I heard Father Theodore say with the rest of the people in the church. " Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven..."

I listened as the rest of the people in the church spoke the Lords prayer with Father Theodore, I looked at Watari sitting next to me and watched him quietly saying the pray with the rest of people. I turned my full attention back to L and nudged him with my foot, he then stared at me and let his lollipop hanging from his mouth. I shook my head at him and whispered to him, I told him to keep quiet throughout the Lord's pray. I closed my eyes after I spoke to him and cupped my hands back together as I joined in the pray with everyone else in the church.

" Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses..." I muttered.

I quickly snapped my eyes open wide as I heard a familiar male's voice from the pew behind me, I looked up from my cupped hands and slowly looked over my shoulder. There was a man dressed in a long black buttoned up leather coat with a red scarf hiding his face sitting behind me, he wore a black fedora hat and black leather gloves.

" Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris; et ne nos inducas in tentationem..." Said the man.

I stared at him and listened to his voice, It sounded so familiar. If only I could see his hidden face, I would then know if he was someone who attended the church on Sundays. I looked down at his gloved hands and noticed rosary beads hanging from them as he prayed. I slowly looked up from his hands at him and froze when my blue eyes meet the man's dark dead eyes.

" Sed libera nos a malo. Amen..." He whispered.

It was him, he was here in the church without anyone knowing his true identity. The Midnight Slasher, the wolf in sheep's clothing. He was amongst all of the innocent people who came here to pray to God and remember the lost families who he had taken from all of us so cruelly. I froze in fear and watched him staring at me with his dark eyes, I have never felt so much fear in all of my life like I did right now.

" May god have mercy on your soul..." He whispered.

I gasped as everyone stood up around me, I quickly grabbed hold of L's shirt and tugged at his shirt's sleeve to get his attention. I looked back over my shoulder and yelled when I saw that the man was no longer there. Where had he gone I thought to myself as I got up from the pew and ran past L, he couldn't have left the church without anyone seeing him.

" Aiden, is there something wrong?" Asked L.

" He was here!" I yelled.

" Who was here?" He asked.

" The Midnight Slasher!" I yelled.

I glanced around the church while I stopped in the aisle and covered up my ears, I then noticed that everyone around me was staring at me. I heard people whispering around me, I felt warm tears rolling down my cheeks as I began to sob. I heard L's voice again, he was telling me to calm down while he rested his hand on my shoulder. But I shrugged his hand away and ran down the aisle of the church towards the large wooden doors, I needed to find him. I reached for the handle of the church's door and pulled at it, but it was locked.

" Aiden..." I heard L saying calmly from behind me. " I believe you may be having a panic attack due to stress of losing your family, you need to take deep breaths before you start hyperventilating..."

I let go of the door handle and fell to my knees, I then covered up my eyes with my hands as I let out a low sob. I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder as I cried and heard a kind reassuring voice from behind me, the voice sounded familiar to my ears. I looked up from my hands and saw Watari smiling kindly down at me, he told me that everything was going to be alright.

" But he was here..." I sobbed.

" No one left through the entrance of the church which could mean if The Midnight Slasher was sitting behind you..." Said L while he looked around the church and put his thumb to his lips." Then that would mean he would still be in the church somewhere amongst the people, he is in my sight and yet hidden at the same time..."

" Is everything alright here gentlemen?" I heard a man ask. " If there is a problem I believe God may be able to help you, he shows us all a path in the end..."

Watari helped me up from the floor, he placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me handkerchief so I could wipe my tears away from my cheeks. I turned my attention to aisle and watched Father Theodore walking down the aisle towards us, he then stopped next to L and closed his Bible he was holding in his hand. I watched as L turned his attention to Father Theodore with a blank expression on his face, he stared up at him and chewed at his thumbnail while he studied him with his eyes.

" Aiden Tayler isn't it?" Asked Father Theodore while he slightly bent over and held his hand out towards me with a kind smile on his face." I was surprised to see you here after your tragic loss, I'm truly sorry about your Mother and Sister. They were lovely people, they didn't deserve to die in this way. But God as a path for us all, we will never know when it will be our turn to join him in heaven..."

" Then why did God let them die?" I asked.

" God works in mysterious ways my child, but all I can offer you is my deepest sympathy..." He replied.

" Father Theodore, I believe that man and not God worked in mysterious ways in this case..." Said L while he put his hands in his jean pockets and looked back down the aisle of the church." Yet I believe that God listens to the guilty and ignores the innocent, don't you agree? It seems that man takes the innocent people without any reason, the only judge is in the high courts of justice..."

" That's quite a bold statement for such a young man..." Said Father Theodore.

" Father Theodore, may I question you in private?" Asked L while he looked back at Father Theodore." It is of great importance that..."

" May I ask what you would like to question me about?" Interrupted Father Theodore as he opened up his Bible and looked back down the aisle." Has you can see I'm in the middle of evening service and I'll like to continue it if you would let me, I can not leave my flock unattended..."

" I would like to question you about the victims of The Midnight Slasher..." Replied L with a sigh." I'm working closely with the Stafford Police Department on The Midnight Slasher case at this moment and I would be grateful for your cooperation. Watari, if you would please show Father Theodore your police badge..."

I watched as Watari took a police badge from the inside of his black suit's jacket, he then held it up in front of him and smiled at Father Theodore. I watched as Father Theodore's face went pale, he was either hiding something or he was surprised that a police officer was attending his evening service.

" Very well, if you would please wait in my private quarters over there I will be willing to answer your questions after the service..." Said Father Theodore as he pointed over to a door near the entrance of the church." Now if you would please excuse me, I need to finish my service before 6pm..."

" Very well..." Said L.

I watched as Father Theodore walked back down the aisle, he then continued his service. I heard Watari's voice as he took hold of my hand and told me to come with him. He then led me towards the private quarters of Father Theodore, he opened the door and led me into the room. Watari stopped me though when he noticed a young blonde shaggy haired man sitting on the floor while he screwed a leg onto a wooden chair's base, I watched as he looked up from the chair leg at us and with a surprised look on his face.

" Hey, can I help you guys?" He asked.

" Good even young man, we've been told to wait in Father Theodore's private quarters until the service is over..." Smiled Watari while he took his police badge from the inside of his suit's jacket again and held it up at the young man." We're investigating The Midnight Slasher's case..."

" Oh cool, that serial killer who's been all over the news lately..." Said the young man while he turned his attention back to the chair's leg and continued to screw the leg back into the chair's base." But you know, not for the victims though..."

" Indeed..." Said Watari as he let go of my hand and then put his police badge away. " May I ask if you knew any of the victims?"

" Of course, they all attended here for Christmas Masses and other stuff like that..." He said while he got up from the floor and wiped his hand on his black t-shirt." I dated Bethany Summers for a while, she was a lovely girl..."

" How long did you and Miss Summers date for?" Asked Watari.

" Not for long, I would say for about 7 months..." He replied.

I listened to Watari questioning the young man, his name was Alex Chambers and he was 18 years old. He worked at the church as a part time Janitor between his studies, he said he was studying mechanics at college. I looked over to where L was standing on the other side of the room, he was staring at a bookcase. I watched him take a book from the bookcase, he then opened it and ran his finger tips along the pages inside of the book. He then closed the book and place it back on the shelf, I wasn't really sure what he was doing.

" Don't mess with those!" I heard Alex say with panic in his voice." They are really old, some of those books have been here for 70 odd years!"

I quickly turned my attention back to Alex and watched him hurry over to L . He stood between the bookcase and L with a guarded expression on his face, he then told him not to touch anything else in the office without Father Theodore's permission. I tilted my head slightly when Alex accidentally stumbled backwards into the bookcase, I then noticed something shiny fall from one of the bookcase's shelf's. I walked over to the shiny object and gasped when I saw a silver cross necklace on the floor, I then picked it up from the floor.

" Aiden, may I ask what you have found?" Asked L.

I opened up my hand and held it towards him, his facial expression changed immediately. I watched his dark eyes grew wide as he stared at the necklace in my hand, he took it from my hand and held it up in front of his face. He seemed mesmerized by the necklace, but it looked like the same necklaces the victims wore in the photographs he had shown me.

" Interesting..." Said L.

" Is it the same as those necklaces from the photographs you showed me?" I asked.

" Yes, well spotted..." He replied while he looked over at Watari and gave him a nod of his head." We need to preserve this evidence..."

I watched Watari walk over to us while he took a plastic evidence bag from his suit pocket, he opened it and held it towards L. He then dropped the necklace into the plastic evidence bag, he put his thumb to his lips and turned his attention back to Alex when he heard him asking him what he was doing.

" I believe we may have found a clue, this is the type of necklace that was worn by The Midnight Slasher's victims..." He said in a serious tone. " It may hold the key to solving The Midnight Slasher case..."

" You can't take it, that's God's property!" Frowned Alex.

" God does not exist, so how could he own property?" Asked L.

I noticed a small smile starting to appear underneath L's thumb, I tried to hold back a laugh but it was hard. I quickly turned away from them and covered up my mouth with a sniggered, but then I saw Father Theodore entering the room with his Bible in his hand. He closed the door behind him and removed his scarf from around his neck, he then greeted us with a smile.

" Now gentleman, how may I help you?" He asked.

" Father Theodore!" I heard Alex say as he barged pass me and walked over to Father Theodore's side." They are stealing property from the church!"

" Hush now Alex, you know what happens when you get worked up..." He calmly said as he rested his hands on Alex's shoulders and smiled at him." Why don't you go and help Mrs Smith prepare the church for tomorrows service, I know she would appreciate your help..."

" But!" Frowned Alex.

" Go my boy, I will be fine..." He smiled.

I watched as Alex grumbled somethings under his breath, he then stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I felt someone take hold of my hand, I looked up to see Watari smiling down at me. He told me to remain calm and keep my eyes open, he said this would be my shining moment. I didn't really know what he meant by that remark, but I decided to ignore it and listen to what Father Theodore had to say to us.

" My apologies for Alex's behaviour, he can be a little over traumatic at times..." Sighed Father Theodore while he placed his Bible down on a side table and sat down on his armchair." Now how may I help you?"

" I would like to question you about the victims of The Midnight Slasher..." Said L as he walked over to one of the chairs at a desk and perched himself on it." You knew the victims personally, am I right?"

" Yes I guess you are right, most of the people who come to my church I have known for many years..." He replied." I even christened young Aiden here and his Sister..."

" Really?" Asked L while he brought his thumb to his lips. " How long have you been the vicar for Saint Chad's Church?"

" I've been the vicar for this church for nearly 20 years now..." He replied.

" I see, may I ask about James and Nora Winters..." Said L as he began to chew at his thumbnail." When was the last time you saw them?"

" The last time I saw them was the day before they were murdered..." He replied with a sigh." Nora and James delivered some flowers for the church from the Florist they owned, they gave the church the flowers for free which I always found delightful..."

" That would have been on the 21st of September, am I correct?" Asked L.

" Yes..." He replied.

" And what about Bethany Summers, when did you last have contact with her?" Asked L.

" It would have been the day before she died..." He replied.

" That would have been the 24th of September, is that correct to?" Asked L. " May I ask what was the relationship like between Bethany Summers and Alex Chambers?"

" I'm not to sure about their relationship..." He replied while he got up from his armchair and walked over to a wooden wardrobe." From what I saw they were happy just for a short time..."

" For a short time?" Asked L.

" Yes, Alex became clingy and obsessive over Bethany..." He replied and opened the wardrobe's door with a sigh." She broke up with him not long after that, I believe it may have been in the middle of the Summer holidays..."

" I see..." Said L as he stepped down from the chair and put his hands in his jean pockets." And what about Grace Winters, did you know her well like her grandparents?"

" Oh course, Grace was a lovely girl and she helped out on many occasion with the church fairs..."He replied while he removed his black shoes and placed them down inside of the wardrobe." I christened her and married her parents in this very church..."

" What about Lily and Samantha Tayler?" He asked. " When did you last see them?"

" Probably a week ago at the Sunday service..." He replied.

" Probably?" Asked L.

" Something is bothering me about you young man, may I ask you your age?" He asked as he folded up his scarf." You seem rather young to be working for the police department, I am beginning to doubt your position in the police force..."

" Is my age of importance to you?" Asked L.

" In a way yes, now if you would please excuse me..." He sighed. " I've got a few things to take care of this evening before I go home..."

" I see..." Said L while he looked over at me and Watari." There is just one more thing I would like to ask you before we leave..."

" And what is that?" He asked.

" Have you ever given any of the victims of The Midnight Slasher a silver cross necklace before?" Asked L.

I watched as Father Theodore dropped his black scarf to the floor, he turned to face L and stared at him with a look of surprise on his face. I felt Watari's grip tighten on my hand, he then whispered something to me which I didn't catch.

" I would like you to leave now..." He said in a stern voice while he walked over to L and stopped in front of him." I think you have overstayed you're welcome, it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope you find The Midnight Slasher very soon..."

L stared at Father Theodore with a blank expression on his face, he then told us we had to leave now. Me and Watari quickly followed after L out of the room, the door to the vicar's office was slammed behind us. We walked behind L as we made our way to the entrance of the church, but L stopped us near the church's entrance and put his thumb to his lips.

" Sir, may I ask what is bothering you?" Asked Watari.

" I believe that Father Theodore is hiding something from us..." He replied while he looked down the aisle of the church with a sigh." I also believe that Alex Chambers may know more about the necklace we found in the office, I would like you Watari do a background check on Alex when we get back to the hotel. I would also like a copy of any medical files you can find about him..."

" I will get right on it sir when we return to the hotel..." Smiled Watari

We walked through the entrance of the church and made our way down the stone steps, I then shivered as the cold evening's air hit me. I looked up at L as he walked hunched over next to me, he looked lost in his own thoughts. I then thought about what Father Theodore had said to L about his age, he didn't really look that old to me either.

" L, can I ask how old you are?" I asked.

" Is it important for you to know my age?" He asked.

" No, but I'm interesting in knowing now..." I replied.

" Fine, I'm 14 years old..." He said.

" No way!" I gasped.


	6. My Alternative

**Hey, TheHeartlessNukian**

 **I began writing this fanfiction back in 2013, so it feels like the right time for me to continue it and tell you story about A's past. Beyond Birthday will be in this story too, you'll get to see how their friendship blossomed from childhood until B becomes the Serial Killer we all love and know. I'll be showing A's side of the story this time, who knows what will happen and I hope it makes some kind of sense.**

 **I have issues with my writing skills sometimes, so if you don't like this fanfiction then don't read it. Bad reviews kill my creativity!**

 **I updated this pretty quickly I think, but I'm on a roll and I guess that's a good thing lol This chapter is sad, I just hope it makes some sense and you will learn what happened to A's family. This chapter is very long, I kind of got carried away and I enjoyed writing it lol Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6!**

 **23rd of December 1992**

I sat on a blue padded wooden armchair near the Hotel's bedroom window, it had been snowing since yesterday. I sighed to myself has I looked out of the window and watched the snow fall from the dark cloudy sky, it seemed like we would be having a white Christmas this year. I sniffled while I pulled my knees to my chest and thought about my family, it will be my first Christmas without them I thought to myself while I picked a photo frame up from an end table next to the armchair.

I smiled while I looked a the photograph in the frame, it was a photograph of me and my family. It had been two months and eight days since The Midnight Slasher had murdered them, but the memories of that night were still fresh in my mind. I missed them more than anything, I sometimes I had to pinch myself in case all of this was a bad dream.

Watari had arranged my Mum and Sister's funeral, he had told me he would make sure they had a peaceful service. It had been a small and quiet gathering at a crematorium with two bunches of red roses on top of their coffins. There had been many lit candles burning around the crematorium, it was beautiful and bright just like their life's.

Watari had also arranged for Maxwell's ashes to be put inside my Sister's coffin, it was nice knowing that she wouldn't be alone in her coffin and Maxwell would protect my family in Heaven. No one came to their service though, Watari had told me that it was best to keep it quiet and just keep it between the three of us. He said it would be best that the funeral's details were kept out of the local newspapers, he wanted to keep my location a secret because The Midnight Slasher could be watching me still.

Watari had taken me back to my family home three weeks ago to collect a few of my belongings and clothes, it didn't feel like my home anymore. I didn't really want to enter my old house though because of the horrible scenes that still haunted my memory, but he told me that it would be okay and that I could take anything I wanted from my bedroom. I didn't really take much from my bedroom though, I took my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle action figures and a old collar that belonged to Maxwell. I also took some photographs of my family from my Mum's bedroom and a black wristband from my Sister's room, I would do anything to feel close to them again.

I placed my feet down on the floor and got up from the armchair, I then walked over to the bedside table. I placed the photo frame down on the bedside table and put my hands in my jean pockets has I looked over my shoulder at the bedroom's door, I bet L is hard at work I thought to myself has I blew my fringe away from my eyes.

L had told me that two days ago The Midnight Slasher had murdered a 8 year old boy, he didn't say much about him though or even told me the boy's name. He told me not to leave the Hotel room without Watari or look at any of the case file folders he sometimes left open on the coffee table near the sofa area. I think he hiding something from me, but I'm not sure what yet.

I sighed to myself and walked back over to the window again, I then climbed up onto the window sill this time. I leaned back against the wall of the window and pulled my knees to my chest, it was very quiet on the streets today. I continued to watch the snow fall and looked down on the dimly lit street below my window, I even noticed a snowman on the pavement across the street from the Hotel. I smiled slightly to myself has I remembered a memory of when me and Sammy had made a snowman in our back garden last year, I can still hear Sammy's voice inside my head sometimes.

I pictured my back garden in my head while I closed my eyes, the snow was falling and the flowers were coated with fresh snow. My Sister's laughter filled the air and I could hear Maxwell barking, he use to love chasing snowballs. I was making another snowman to join our already made snowman, but this time I planned to make him a wife. My Sister joined me and wrapped an old red scarf around the other snowman, she then nudged my arm and spoke to me while she styled the other snowman's scarf.

" Aidey, what are you doing?" She asked.

" I'm making our snowman a wife..." I replied.

" But why?" She asked.

" He may get lonely like Mum does at times, she could do with someone to hold her hand when she goes out shopping..." I said with sighed. " I wonder if Dad will call us soon, I kind of miss him sometimes..."

"That's really sweet of you, but it's a snowman and I think he would be more happy with a snow dog..." She smiled while she put her arm around me. " I know you miss Dad, but he's go himself a fancy woman now and I think he doesn't want to see us anymore..."

" What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I heard Mum talking to him over the telephone last week, but he doesn't matter because we've got each other..." She replied with a smile. " Let's make that snow dog now, will you help me make a snow dog?"

" Sure..." I nodded.

" That's great, Maxwell!" She called.

" Why are you calling Maxwell?" I asked.

" He's going to model for us..." She replied.

"But Maxwell will not keep still, he likes playing in the snow..." I frowned.

I smiled to myself has I pictured Maxwell running out of the back door of our house, he ran straight over Sammy and jumped up at her. He wagged his tail and barked while she made a fuss over him, he could be a right mardy bum when he wanted a fuss. She rubbed him behind his ears and cooed over him has she laughed, he was clearly loving the attention.

" Who's a good boy?!" She smiled.

" I'm a good boy!" I replied with laugh. " Do you want me to jump at you to?"

" Shut up Aidey!" She laughed.

" Make me!" I smirked while I kicked some snow at her and hurried away from her. " I bet you can't catch me!"

I chuckled to myself has I pictured Sammy chasing after me around our back garden, she tackled to me to the ground and stuffed some snow down the back of my coat. I wrapped my arms around myself has I felt a chill enter the room, but I was too lost in my old memories to check where the cold breeze was coming from in the room.

" Stop! It's so cold!" I laughed.

" Tell me I'm the best Sister in all of the world!" She laughed.

" No!" I smiled.

" Oh no!" She gasped while she looked over her shoulder at the snowmen. " No Maxwell, that's so gross!"

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Maxwell just peed up the snowman, we will have to started again now..." She replied.

I smiled to myself while I let my memories run wild, I was reliving a day from about a year ago in the November time. My Father had walked out on my Mum and started a new relationship with some nurse from the hospital he worked at in my town, he had moved to Canada not long after that with his new woman. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone say my name, I opened my eyes wide and saw L standing in the doorway of the room.

" Aiden, would you please get away from the window..." He said.

" Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts... " I said.

I watched him walk slightly hunched over towards me, he then perched himself on the blue padded armchair near the window. He put his thumb to his lips and stared at me with his dark eyes, it was like he was trying to read my mind.

" The window, I believe it's not safe for you to be sitting there..." He said.

" Why not?" I asked.

" Aiden, would you please not question me and do has I ask..." He said while he turned his gaze towards the window with a sigh." You are not safe sitting by the window..."

" Why am I not safe by the window?" I asked.

L turned his gaze towards me while he chewed at this thumbnail, he then sighed again and stepped down from the armchair. He then told me he would explain to me why I shouldn't be sitting next to the window if I sat with him on my bed. He then began to walk over to the bed, he told me to be quick has he took a lollipop from his jean pocket.

I told him fine while I jumped down from the window sill, I then followed after him and beat him to my bed by jumping onto it. I shuffled to the edge of bed and cupped my hands together, but what he did next was strange. He quickly turned around and walked back over to the window, he then told me to stay on the bed while he took a look out of the window to check if I was being watched by an unknown presence.

" Aiden, I believe that you are no longer safe in mine and Watari's custody..." Said L while he pressed the lollipop against his bottom and looked at me over his shoulder." I have arranged for you to be sent to Winchester, you will be staying at an orphanage owned by Watari and you will be living there from now on while I work on The Midnight Slasher case. You will be the first orphaned child to be taken in at The Wammy House, you should feel honored..."

" An orphanage?" I asked while I slightly tilted my head to one side. " But Why? I thought I was going to help you solve the case..."

" It's complicated, yet it's the only option I can think of at this very moment to keep you safe..." He replied while he walked back over to the bed and perch himself on the edge of the bed next to me." Has you well know there was another murder two days ago, the boy was round your age and lived not far from your family home..."

" He lived near my house?" I asked.

" Yes, his named was Markus Bennett..." He replied.

I looked down at my feet and closed my eyes, I then chewed at my bottom lip has I whispered the boy's name to myself. I knew this boy, he was in the same class has me at school. But why did The Midnight Slasher have to murder my school friend? He was a good boy and he worked so hard on school projects, he wanted to be a racing car driver when he grew up.

" I take it that you knew Markus Bennett?" He asked.

" Yeah, he was in the same class has me at school..." I replied.

" Aiden, the boy resembled you..." He said while he placed his hand on my shoulder and move his face closer to mine. " I believe that The Midnight Slasher may have mistaken him for you, yet there is a 85% chance that you maybe his next victim..."

I turned my gaze towards L and watched him put his lollipop to his lips has he stared at me with a blank expression on his face. I understood what he meant though, Markus Bennett did look a bit like me and most people thought we were related. I asked him why he thought that I maybe The Midnight Slasher's next victim, he then told me there was a note left at the murder scene.

" There was a note left at the murder scene, the words sed libera nos a malo Aidanus were carved into the boy's chest..." He said.

" What does that mean?" I asked.

" It's Latin..." He replied while his gaze turned away from mine. "Sed libera nos a malo in English means deliver us from evil..."

" That's part of the Lord's Prayer, am I right?" I asked.

" Correct, yet the word Aidanus is my main concern and supports my theory of you being The Midnight Slasher's next victim..." He replied.

" What does Aidanus mean?" I asked.

" Aidanus is a Latin word, when translated it means Aiden..." He replied while he stepped down from the bed and turned his gaze to the window." I believe that The Midnight Slasher maybe a religious nut, I'm guessing he has a vendetta against sin and may have a mental disorders which makes him think that he is doing God's work by killing innocent people..."

" I see..." I said.

" Yes, this person is a very sick individual and he will be brought to Justice..." He said while he looked at me over his shoulder and gave me a small smile." Aiden, would you please join me in the living room. I would like to discuss a few things with you about The Wammy House, I expect you would like to learn about the place that will become your new home..."

" Okay..." I said while I slid from the edge of the bed and then looked up at him standing next to me." But can I ask you something first?"

" I guess a question would be fine..." He replied.

" You said I would be the first child to be taken in at The Wammy House, I was wondering if that meant there will be no other children at the orphanage..." I said with a sigh. " Does it mean that I'll be the only child there?"

" Yes, I guess you will be the only one there for now. Watari established The Wammy House, it is one of several orphanages founded after World War II and it's basically a training facility for especially gifted children..." He replied.

" Gifted children?" I asked has I glanced down at my feet and kicked a empty bottle away from me." What makes you think that I'm gifted?"

" I'm not really sure yet, but I believe that you could become something great with the right encouragement and teachings..."He replied.

" You really think that?" I asked.

I watched L turn his gaze away from me, he chewed at his lollipop and stared at the bedroom's doorway. He quietly stood there and stared into outer space, it looked like he was thinking about something. I had noticed that he sometimes stares at people or at walls while he thought things through inside of his head, I guess that's another one of his odd habits.

" Yes I have read through your school records, your grades are extremely high for your age group..." He said. " When you arrive at The Wammy House you will be tested in many subjects, I want to weigh up your worth before I trust you..."

" What kind of tests?" I asked.

" Straight forwards test from Mathematics to Science, if you would please join me in the living room we will discuss everything you will need to know about The Wammy House..." He replied. " Watari has prepared afternoon lunch for us, it would be a shame if it went to waste..."

" Okay.." I nodded.

I followed after L and nearly tripped over my own two feet when he stopped me next to the doorway, he then spoke quietly to me. But I didn't catch what he was saying at first, he was muttering something under his breath which gave me no other choice but to ask him to repeat himself again.

" Aiden, there is one more thing you must know before you leave for The Wammy House..." He said while he turned his gaze towards me. " It's very important..."

" What is it?" I asked.

" Aiden Tayler is no more, your name and everything about you will be erased..." He replied while he removed his lollipop from his mouth. " It would be like you never existed in this world, your school records and birth certificate will no longer part of he system. Your hospital records will disappear and you will be given a new identity. You shall be known has A, my Alternative..."

I watched L walk through the doorway of the Hotel's bedroom, he then disappeared from my slight and I quickly peeked my head around the door frame. He perched himself on the sofa chair near the coffee table, he then told me to join him while he used my new name. I hung back for a while and thought about everything he had just told me, I'm guessing my new life will begin when I leave this Hotel room.


	7. Leaving Behind What I Once Knew

**Hey, TheHeartlessNukian**

 **I began writing this fanfiction back in 2013, so it feels like the right time for me to continue it and tell you story about A's past. Beyond Birthday will be in this story too, you'll get to see how their friendship blossomed from childhood until B becomes the Serial Killer we all love and know. I'll be showing A's side of the story this time, who knows what will happen and I hope it makes some kind of sense.**

 **I have issues with my writing skills sometimes, so if you don't like this fanfiction then don't read it. Bad reviews kill my creativity!**

 **I updated this pretty quickly I think, but I'm on a roll and I guess that's a good thing. This chapter is sad, I just hope it makes some sense and you will learn what happened to A's family. This chapter is very long, I kind of got carried away and I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7!**

It was now two days after Christmas, it had been hard for me waking up on Christmas morning without my family around me. Watari had brought me many presents of books and sweets for Christmas, but it didn't stop me thinking about my family all the way through Christmas day. I tried my best to join in with L and Watari's odd festive celebrations, but I ended up retiring to my room early to spend most of the day by myself. I don't think Christmas will ever be the same for me again, it didn't seem right without my Mum and Samantha.

Today was the day I was going to travel to Winchester, but I wouldn't be traveling with Watari or L though. I had been told that the manager of The Wammy House would be collecting me this afternoon, his name was Roger Ruvie. Apparently he takes care of the orphanage when Watari is not around, he basically takes up the role of the manager and runs the orphanage on his behalf while Watari is away on business with L.

It was now 11:30am, the manager of The Wammy House wasn't due to pick me up until 12:30pm. So until then we were taking brunch in the restaurant of the hotel, it quite empty in the restaurant area though. I guessing most of the hotel's guests would have gone home after Christmas day or they would be out in the town centre shopping for Boxing day bargains, it was actually nice having a partly empty restaurant for a change. Normally people would stare at us because of L's strange mannerisms, the way he sat on chairs and ate his food was just peculiar.

I was sitting with L at one of the tables whilst Watari waited near the entrance of the hotel for this Ruvie guy, he had been reading the same newspaper for over an hour now and nursing his teacup of tea. I had ate a few cheese sandwiches and a big piece of toffee cheesecake, I had even tried to make conversation with L which was hard. But he was too busy eating his cakes and drinking his tea while he kept his gaze firmly on the hotel's entrance, I'm unsure if he was being unsociable or just waiting for Mr Ruvie to arrive.

It wasn't long until Mr Ruvie arrived at the hotel, he wasn't what I was expecting. He was an elderly looking man with white hair and light coloured eyes, he was dressed smartly like Watari. He shook Watari's hand and spoke with him at the entrance of the hotel, he was then guided over to the table where we were sitting. I watched him brushing some snow away from his coat has he walked over toward us, he didn't looked that pleased about being here.

Watari placed his hand on my shoulder and introduced Mr Ruvie to me has Roger, but he pipped up saying he liked to be called Mr Ruvie by young whippersnappers like me. Watari let out a soft chuckle and turned his gaze towards me, he then told me he would go to collect my belongings from the hotel room. I watched Watari leave the restaurant area, I was then told by L to finish my cake before I left on my journey to Winchester. He mentioned something to me about the car I would be traveling in, he said it would not be stopping at any motorway service stations because of the situation I was in right now.

I gave him a nod of my head and continued eating my toffee cheesecake until Watari returned to the table, he then placed my duffel bag down on the floor near the chair I was sitting on. He then joined us at the table with Mr Ruvie and poured him a teacup of tea while they spoke together, but it wasn't long until Roger decided to speak with me.

" So this is him?" He asked.

" Yes, this is the boy you have been looking for..." Replied L while he spooned some cake into his mouth and let his gaze fall upon me. " I would like you to keep a close eye on him until I return back to the orphanage, he will be tasted in each subject by you personally. I believe his grades are quite balanced for his age group, his lessons must be activated the minute he enters The Wammy House..."

" I see, but what makes you think he's subtitle for our new program?" He asked.

" Don't doubt my decissions, have I ever steered you wrong in the past?" Asked L.

" No, but there is always a first time ..." He said while he turned his gaze towards me and took a sip of his tea. " He's nothing but a scruffy looking boy, his hair needs to be cut and his clothes should be more suited to his new duty has your Alternative..."

I turned my full attention to Roger and stared at him for a moment, he must be blind because L is nothing but scruffy looking in appearance. His manners are terrible and he sometimes eats with his fingers, he's like a child trapped in a teenager's body. I heard Watari telling Roger that the greatest geniuses of all time were never tidy, he also mentioned that there would be no mess without creativity.

" I guess you are right my old friend, but he could be more presentable in appearance if you want my opinion..." He said has he placed his teacup back down on it's saucer and cupped his hands together on the table. " But there is another subject that is bothering me, we have been contacted by an orphanage in London. It seems like our student body numbers will raising in a months time..."

" Ah yes, I forgot to tell you about the new arrangements I have planned for the orphanage..." Said Watari with a smile. " You do not need to worry my old friend, I have arranged everything from teachers to text book supplies. Nothing but the best for the future minds of the world, we have a long and an astounding path ahead of us... "

I listened to Watari and Roger speaking once again, they were discussing about taking more students into The Wammy House. It seemed like Watari was planning to turn the orphanage into school for gifted children, he said that the student numbers would be up to one hundred by the end of March next year. It was going to still run has an orphanage though or just be classed has one for the public, he planned to mold young minds to make the world a safer place for future generations.

* * *

The drive from Stafford was terrible and boring, this Roger Ruvie was a nightmare. It was bad enough that the roads were snowy on the drive down to Winchester, but this guy wouldn't let me have the radio on or have a conversation with him because it distracts his concentration so he says. I had already read through some of the books Watari had given me and I'd eaten half a bag of strawberry flavoured chewits so far, the silence was just so mind numbing.

I ended up looking out of the car's window for most of the journey and snuggling inside my jacket for warmth because he refused to put the car's heating on, I couldn't wait to get to this orphanage Watari had spoken about to me. I was also worried because I was far away from my hometown, I didn't know anyone in Winchester besides Roger Ruvie.

It wasn't long until we reached the town of Winchester, the snow was not that bad in this part of England. The town centre's roads were empty and the streetlamps had began to switch on, it must be around 6pm by now. I looked at the buildings has we drove by them, they were kind of oldie worldly which was kind of cool. They reminded me of some of the building in the shopping centre in Stafford, it was kind of comforting in a odd way.

The car turned out of the town centre and passed by a Church called St John the Baptist Church, the roads after we past that Church became quite isolated. It was getting darker now and the lanes soon became black, that's when Roger decided to switch his car's lights on which he should have done over half an hour ago. He spoke to me a few times when we drove past a few cottages along the lanes, he told me the names of people who lived in them and informed me that some of the residents whom lived in these cottages worked at the orphanage.

Roger knew a lot about the residents of some of the cottages, he then told me about a woman called Miss Thora Havisham who lived in one of the cottages we had just past not long ago. I couldn't help but laugh just a little bit over her name because of the Miss Havisham from the book called Great Expectations, but he told me that she was well respected in high class circles and that she donates large amounts of her money to the orphanage each year.

I listened to Roger talking about the orphanage and the lessons I would be attending in the day time hours, but I was confused because he mentioned something about other students would be arriving in the next few days. Apparently Watari had a phone call before we left the hotel, the plans for the orphanage were being brought forward and he was allowing students to arrive early. I guess it would mean that I would at least have some other children around me to keep be company, I was beginning to think that it would just be Roger and me until the other students arrived.

Roger stopped talking to me after a while and kept his eyes on the road ahead of him, he had told me that the road that lead to the orphanage was quite gravelly. I leaned back against the backseat of the car and stared out of the window, there were many tall trees lining the sides of the road. I turned my gaze to the front of the car when I saw some bright lights shining in the distance, the car then came to a halt at some giant metal looking gates.

I jumped sightly has a man's face appeared at the driver's side of the car, he then gave Roger a wave of his hand and he asked him if he could roll down his window for him. Roger did has he was asked, he slowly rolled down the car's window and I could help but shiver while the cold night's air filled the car. I couldn't wait to get somewhere warm for the night, I was also beginning to feel on edge because we were in the middle of nowhere.

" Good evening Mr Ruvie, how was your journey from Stafford?" He asked.

" Rather long and tedious, I wish I never agreed to travel there now..." Replied Roger with a sigh. " The roads where icy and the company was wearisome, I'm now ready for my bed. But alas I have paperwork to do before I turn in for the night, there are many arrangements to be made for the next few days..."

" I'm still in the car you know..." I sighed.

" Oh yes, how could I forget about you?" Said Roger while he glanced at me over his shoulder and hushed me. " Is there anything to report this evening?"

" Not at this very moment, but your Niece arrived not long ago with three members of the housekeeping staff..." He replied while he handed him a letter and got him to sign a sheet of paper on his clip board. " Other than that the night has been quiet, I shall be locking the gate very soon and retiring for the night in the guard house. I will be keeping my radio on just in case you need to contact me, other than that I wish you both a goodnight..."

Roger said goodnight to the man before he rolled up his car's window, the gates then opened to the orphanage and the car slowly began to drive forward. I looked out of the back window of the car at the man has we drove by him, he gave me a wave and mouthed good luck to me. I turned my gaze away from the man and turned my attention the building that was coming into my view, it looked creepy with the full moon shining above it.

I couldn't really see the building that well because it was dark, but the building looked old and kind of haunted in the moonlight. I could see the outline of the chimneys against the snowy night sky, it had an eerie beauty to it in a strange way. Has we got closer to the building I saw the outline of two people standing in the doorway of the building, they must be waiting for us I thought to myself has the car pulled up in front of the building's entrance.

I watched has a young woman ran down the steps towards the car, she then opened the car's back door for me and told me to hurry up before I caught a chill. Roger told me to go with his Niece, he said that she would take me to my student room and get me something warm to drink before I turned in for the night. I got out of the car and slipped slightly on some snow, but I managed to keep my balance with the help of Roger's Niece.

Roger gave me my bag and told me to hurry, but I planned to take my time walking up the stone steps to the open doorway because they were slippy. I slowly made my way up the steps has I looked up at the building, I could see a colourful stained glass window high above me and an outline of someone standing at a window not far from it. The person soon disappeared when Roger began to walk up the steps, I wonder who that was I thought to myself has I walked through the doorway of the building.


End file.
